Sam Said That Too
by LissaHuff
Summary: "I love you, I never wanted to hurt you." He told me. Sam said that too. "Imprinting is not my choice; I would not pick it if I had one." Sam said that too. "I am going to fight the imprint. I will win this. And I will win you." Sam never said that.
1. Same Words, Different Voice

**Disclaimer: This story is is not my idea, it was X5-452's creation, I am just making it longer... I have had her permition, the link to the original story is here: fanfiction(dot)net/s/5164801/1/ The link for other of her FANTASTIC fanfiction story's is here: fanfiction(dot)net/u/196538/X5_452 Make sure to replace the (dot)'s with periods ( . )**

Jacob was at the Cullen's house, and about two hours ago, I had heard Bella's piercing scream. She probably had her 'baby' and she probably died. Since I _was _a werewolf, I could hear things you would never think I could hear. I heard three heartbeats. One was, of course, from Jacob, one was from the hybrid, and one… well, it must have been from Bella. I guess she survived this after all. I don't know what Jake was doing. He was probably watching Bella become a vampire.

Though I didn't have enough courage to say it to him--or think it to him--I was starting to fall in love with Jacob. Jacob! Out of anyone, I was starting to fall in love with Jake. We used to _hate _each other, I mean to the point of not being able to bearing it, but now that I was in _his_ pack, things had changed. I have realized that he is a great leader:, he does what he believes in., he was funny--in a sarcastic way--and he was nice--in a not-kicking-my-butt-out-the-moment-I-entered-the-pack way--and he was also kind of cute. I have kept it out of my mind for as long as I have been part of this pack. Maybe I should tell him how I feel for him. Maybe, just maybe, he likes me also. I mean, I haven't been as mean as I had, (except for the time when I yelled at Bella, but that was _for _him). He even said it himself; I wasn't as annoying as Paul.

I made up my mind. I was going to tell Jacob that I loved him! I had to do it fast before I lost my nerve. I turned back into wolf form and Seth automatically knew what I was thinking, what I was about to do. I could see the shock in his head.

_Yes, yes, I am in love with Jacob! And I am going to tell him._

_Leah? _It wasn't Seth's voice.

_Jacob, I'm in love with you. How do you feel about me?_

Instead of answering my question, all he said was, _I imprinted on Renesmee._

I literally froze, and my blood ran cold. My whole body ached when he said those four words. The pain felt like a thousand pounds of bricks were pushing on my back, it felt like a herd of elephants were stomping on my chest, it felt like someone was bending my knees the wrong way, and my heart, well it felt like being stabbed repeatedly just to be sure it wasn't beating. I phased back into human form, put on my old shirt and shorts, and ran, just ran until I was breathless. This is what I get for facing my fears.

I plopped down on the ground. How can this happen to me? _Twice?!_ I fall in love with a man, and they imprint! How is this fair? It's not.

I sat there for thirty minutes or so, soaking in my misery, when I smelt him.

"Hey, Leah." Jacob said when he found me.

"Just go away. You have an imprint, and now you won't have the pain Bella inflicted on you. I am happy for you, but just go away."

"No, Leah." He said strongly.

"I want to be alone …" I was crying then.

"No, Leah. Listen to me." He said even stronger.

I nodded, and turned my head to the ground.

"I am in love with you too. I never, _ever_ wanted to hurt you." He told me.

_Sam said that._

"Imprinting is not my choice; I would not pick imprinting if I had any choice at all."

_Sam said that too._

"I am going to fight the imprint. I _will_ win this. And I will win you."

_Sam never said that._

"You're sounding more and more like Sam every day. I'm going home. Now that you have imprinted on her, they can't hurt her… or her family. The 'war' is finally over. Oh, wait. Can I go home, Mr. Alpha?"

"Of course you can. _I_ will _not _make you stay against your will." I knew what he was really trying to say: _"I'm not Sam."_

I didn't reply. I ran back to my house, already half way there from running before. When I got to my house, my mom wasn't there. She was probably at Billy's house. I found my bed, somehow, and cried. Just cried. Maybe I shouldn't have run from him. Maybe I should have stayed there, and be with him.

Maybe. That is all my life has become. Filled with maybes: maybe this, maybe that…maybe so, maybe not…I realized, too late, that I should have that I should have kissed him… or something.

I stayed there crying until the tears ran out. I just lied there, regretting my choices, until someone knocked on the door. It was probably my mom trying to get in since it was already ten o'clock. When I opened the door, though, it wasn't my mom. It was Jacob.

"Oh, thank gosh." I said. I didn't even give him a chance to say, 'I am out of the pack', or that 'he was lying before', or any other reason for why he was standing at my doorstep. I just jumped up on him and kissed him. He grabbed me around the waist and held me tighter. When our lips parted for air, he stared into my eyes and I stared into his.

"I love you, Jacob Black." I whispered.

"I love you Leah Clearwater." He responded with a small smile.

Our lips found each other again, and we continued to kiss for a very long time.

I woke up on the couch, and Jacob's arms were wrapped tight around me. We had stayed there watching movies the whole night. I thought back to what had happened.

* * *

When we were finally done kissing, he looked down at me, and I looked up at him and smiled. This man was willing to give up fate… for me.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Nah, I just wanted a kiss. See ya when I see ya," He said, and pretended to walk away.

"Get back here," I pulled his arm, and he turned around and surprised me with another kiss.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely." He came into my house and pulled me to the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him, wanting to just relax in his arms.

"Sure, which movie do you want to watch?" He asked me, seeming to want the same thing.

"I don't care." I went over to my movies and just picked a random one. I settled into his arms and leaned my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on my head. We continued like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

I turned around and said gently, "Wake up"

He groaned but kept his eyes closed.

"C'mon…" I said again, gently kissing his cheek. "I'll make some pancakes…" I knew it would tempt him; he _was,_ after all, a werewolf.

"Why do you do this, woman?" He said teasingly.

"It's my talent," I laughed.

"Just go make the pancakes, Leah." He said turning to me.

"On one condition," I told him.

"And what might that condition be?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Kiss me." I challenged. Before I could blink, he was kissing me.

"Now, go make the food,." He ordered, smiling.

I made the food, and after we were done eating, I went and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, his strong, warm arms…

"We have to tell Sam the war is over… and that you imprinted." I said, not wanting to, but having to.

"You're right." He grabbed my arm, and we headed to our newest adventure.

* * *

**A/N: I have worked very hard on this, and it is the longest chapter I have ever written on anything! Please, please review!**


	2. Telling Sam

**I am sooo super sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I been busy. So alot of people say that Leah is OOC, but love does amazing things! Some of the old Leah will be back here. So read on! Hope you like it. I would like to thank my super awesome beta who without her I wouldn't have my corrections corrected.... anyway..... Thanks a bunch, *SUPERNINJATACKLEPOUNCE* (My new word of the week)**

* * *

We started walking to Sam's and Emily's house. I didn't feel the massive hurt and sorrow in my heart anymore when I added the 'and Emily's house' part; I had Jacob now. While we were walking, we were holding hands, getting looks that said 'those-two-are-dating?!' Especially from one old woman who was looking like she was going to die of not knowing. Even if I was bratty, I wasn't that mean. I reached up and kissed Jacob's cheek. Hopefully it was a good enough sign that we were, indeed, together. He looked down at me questioningly, and I just smiled and shook my head.

When we reached their house, Sam must have smelt us, because he was standing at the door. It was a little creepy. He was staring at our hands like snakes were growing out of it; he seemed a little disgusted. What was his problem?

"What? What do you guys want?" He said harshly.

"We need to explain things to you." Jacob said and then he went on to explaining everything.

"Leah, may I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked me.

"Of course, Sam." I replied calmly, even though on the inside I was screaming,_ What the heck does _he_ want? _

Sam pulled me in the room with a glare on his face. "So, you two are dating?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I said trying to keep my cool.

"You're my business. You're mine. You will_ always_ be mine!" He growled at me. I mean, he literally growled at me.

"Excuse me?!" I said, not caring about staying calm anymore. "You, you Sam, left me for my _cousin!_ You have been leading me on for three years! Who the heck do you think you are?! I am _not_ yours; I haven't been for a long time! You have Emily, like you're supposed to, and I have Jacob. If you can't get it through that thick skull of yours that I will never, ever be '_yours'_, then I might just have to force it in there!"

"There's my old Leah." He said.

"THERE IS NO '_MY LEAH_,' SAM!!!! You idiot! I just said that I will never be yours! Oh my gosh!" Then I saw Emily at the door. I wonder how much of this she had heard.

"You are a heartless person, Sam. You hurt every girl you touch. Black fur goes with your black heart." I said as he turned around and finally saw Emily there, tears streaming down her eyes, clutching a bump that was on her stomach. I didn't notice that before.

"Bye Em. You know I love you as my sister, right?" I said to her. She nodded and I hugged her. I touched her stomach and said, "Congrats, even if it is _his_." I said his with disgust.

"We're leaving." I grabbed Jacob's arm and stormed out of their house. When we finally got back to my house, I sat down on the steps and looked up at Jacob.

"Did you hear any of that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got a pretty good idea of what he said, because of you… replying." He said with caution due to my latest blowup.

I can't believe Sam! Why could he think he owned me when he has Emily? Sure, we dated for a while, but that was three years ago. I have Jacob now. I don't need him. Sam is so cocky, why does he think every girl in this entire world needs his love?! I personally don't.

I sighed and blinked slowly. "I feel like ice cream." I said out of the blue.

Jacob held a look of determination on his face. "Okay, I have to do this right." He muttered to himself.

"Leah, would you like to go on a date with me?" He said politely.

"Why yes, Jacob. May I ask where?" I replied, playing along.

"To the ice cream shop up in town. I will pick you up at two." Then he got up and sprinted away.

I smiled and shook my head at his retreating form. I went inside to check the clock. It was noon. Okay, I had two hours to get ready for my first date with Jacob.

* * *

**So there you have it! Please Review!! Reveiwing it might speed up the process of me writing it.... no I am not saying if you don't review I won't write, it just might speed up my writing though :) It isn't that hard, all you have to do is put like one word... maybe awesome.... please review! Here are some reasons to review:**

**Team Edward or Team Jacob? Have any questions about this you want answered? Want to suggest some ideas to put in the next ch**a**pter? See now get going!**


	3. Ice Cream and Eye Colors

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the ones that come out of my weird imagination. **

**Warning: There may be some bold issues, and space issues... I fixed them all on my document but when it transfered it brought it back. I don't know if that made sense or not... so let me know.**

_Chapter 3_

_What to wear, what to wear? _

I started searching through my closet, trying to find a perfect outfit for my first date with Jacob.

I can't wear a dress because we were just getting ice-cream. I can't wear a skirt because**…**well, I don't have a skirt. I looked in the back of my closet and found my one pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed that, plus a light yellow shirt and a brown-white sweater. Perfect.

I laid my outfit on my bed and jumped in the shower. When I got out, I dried my hair and straitened it. I put on my outfit with two minutes to spare. Or so I thought.

Right then my doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse, my one sole purse, and opened the door to reveal the smiling Jacob.

Jacob's jaw dropped and he stared at me.

"What are you staring at?" I said, glaring.

"You. You look so beautiful," Jacob was still surprised.

"Don't get used to it. I'm not always going to "pretty up" for you," I said, harshly.

"You are already pretty enough." He said, acting a little cheesy.

"I bet, now let's go," I said.

We walked to the ice cream shop, considering how small La Push was.

When we arrived I ordered a double-chocolate cone. We sat down and started enjoying a conversation.

Then came the supernatural stuff.

We both smelled the bloodsucker; we just didn't know who it was. What we did know was that it was in the forest. Can't I get a dang break?

We ran into the forest and changed into our wolf form.

_Do you think it is one of the __Cullen's?_ I asked Jacob.

_No, they would have called if they were coming. _Jacob sounded so sure, I had to trust him.

_Well, I guess we will find out._ I started walking towards the smell.

_Leah, you stay here. I don't want you getting hurt, _Jacob commanded.

_You have never worried about me getting hurt before!_

_Before, I didn't care if you lived or died._

_I survived all those other times, did I not?_

_It's different._

_How__? H__ow is it any different? I am still just as strong. _

Seth must have smelled a vampire also**,** because we felt him change into a wolf. Jacob and I stopped thinking about it because Seth didn't know about us yet.

_I don't know what? _Seth asked.

_Nothing, _we both answered at the same time.

_Whatever, do you guys know who the vamp is? _Seth asked.

_We have no idea. Let's circle it. Leah, you come from the east. Seth, come from the west. I will come from the south. Let's go_**_,_**Jake instructed.

We followed his commands and circled the vampire. It turned out to be a woman with chin length silvery blonde hair. She knew she had no chance of escaping, so she sat in her place, and put her head down, closing her eyes.

_Make sure she stays_**_._**_ I'm going to change back to talk to her__, _Jacob said.

Jacob came back out and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Irina." She looked up to glare harshly at us. I haven't seen a death glare like that in quite some time. I saw that she had golden eyes like the Cullen's.

"Why are you here?" Jacob interrogated.

She didn't answer, so I growled at her.

She glared at me and then said, "The Cullen's and I have a feud because of you, and I think it is time that we settled the matter."

"Us? What possible feud could you have with the Cullen's because of us?" Jacob demanded.

"You killed him!" Irina yelled, and then stood up.

Seth and I stepped forward and growled to warn her.

"Who did we kill?" Jacob asked.

"You killed Laurent! He was my everything!" If she could**,** she probably would be crying right now.

"That dreadlock guy? We killed him right before he killed Bella," Jacob said. There was no longer love in his voice when he said Bella's name.

"Laurent would never do such a thing! He gave up human blood**,**" she said uncertainly.

"You don't seem quite sure."

Irina shut her eyes tightly. After a few moments, she opened them and ran off.

Jacob changed back into a wolf and chased after her**.** We followed close behind him. As Jacob was about to get her**,** she jumped off a cliff and started to swim away. We knew that we couldn't catch her, so we left.

_Do you think she is a threat? _I asked.

_What's the worst she could do? She doesn't drink human blood. It's not like she is going to start a war like that red-haired vampire did_**_, _**Seth said.

_We should ask the Cullen's if she is a threat. I'll go and you guys stay here in case she comes back. Also, Seth, go tell the others of what happened so that they are alert__, _Jacob instructed.

Seth started running back to town, and soon his thoughts weren't with us.

_Be safe, Leah__, _Jacob said.

_When am I not? _I said.

He thought back to when he had to save me from the newborn when I tried to attack it by myself.

…_.. _I didn't really have words.

Jacob rolled his eyes _Just be safe._

He ran to the Cullen's, and soon I was alone with my thoughts.

Then the smell hit me**.** I chased after it. It was a vampire, but not Irina. I turned past a tree and was face to face with red eyes.

**Authors Note: I am soooooo sorry that it is sooooo late! You might hate me now ****Anyway, I debated with myself for a while about ruining their date or not, and I had a little case of writer's block so I ended up ruining it, I am sorry. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Please review, because if I know that people are reading it, then it makes me write faster. I hope to get another chapter in soon, -Lissa.**

**Reviews= Love. **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay… I feel **SO **bad about doing this, (Short summary near bottom, but this is more explanative.) but I'm not really feeling this story much anymore. I have been thinking about it a lot, I've thought about re-writing it, or changing the plot a little, but I couldn't decide if I really had the enthusiasm to finish this story. I'll another more chapter up, just because I already have it half way finished, but I might leave it alone for a while and come back to it, and see if I have more ideas for it.

If you guys had ANY ideas at all, any ideas, I would love it, because I don't want to end this story like this. I am having a serious case of writers block, so if you want this story continued soon, I would really appreciate ideas. I probably will finish this sooner or later, but it would probably be later rather than sooner.

I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, and I hope I can finish this story.

Again, I am super sorry.

In summary: I need ideas, I need ideas, and I need ideas.

Please help me,

Lissa


End file.
